House Justinus
House Justinus or The Justinian House, is a rich noble house that hails from Lordaeron. They are known for their religious beliefs and rich vaults. Their political power was nearly destroyed during the Scourge Invasion, leaving their lands fully run-over, only having the deeds of it. Founding Origins It is believed that the house was formed by Flavius, a stocky warrior who came with his family and a group of friends to a valley in northern Lordaeron. There he founded the village of Flavium, bearing his name. The family was the ruling family of the village, and their family was synonymous with the village. They were also known as the Umbarii, the clan that they formed to stregthen their village and legacy. Cator the Just Cator became the leader of the village at a small age. He was disliked by the enemy clan, the Sjorn. They used his age in order to claim the land of Flavium. He defended the village, side to side with his fellow men, making a precedent for the coming chiefs. He was also known for being just to everyone, and did not believe in class distinctions or anything of the like. He did not allow people to call him chief, or treat him like any higher person. The villagers gave him the title of "the Just" for it. One of his greatest accomplishments was the War of the Triple Alliance, wherein he rallied the clans of Umbarii, Volsong and Gaelix to fight together against the Sjorn. The Alliance ended in their victory, leaving the Sjorn defunct. They divided the conquered lands between them. He also annexed the Sjorn clan and merged it with the Umbarii, creating a golden age for the village. Legacy The Arathi Empire soon saw to united the northern tribes to their Empire. Cator, who was still chief at the time, did not want to prompt another war, and so he peacefully united with the Empire. However, he only wanted to keep some of the autonomy. The elves to the north called for help for the war against the trolls. Cator, rallied his men to fight with Emperor Thoradin. The village was under the regency of Cator's son for many years until the war ended. Cator brought much riches and spoils to his village. Many years passed and Cator died of old age. His leadership became tales for the elders, and no chief could fill his hole. Soon after, his son, named himself Albus Justinus, in honor of his father, which gave the birth of the modern family. Modern House Nero Justinus Many years passed, the village felt to over-population, many of its villagers left. With the break of the Empire, the village swore fealty to Lordaeron and the Crown, seeking benefits from it. The village finally ended many years after. What had been a prospering area was turned by Nero Justinus into his own private estate. He was ambitious and highly religious. He was the first head of the Justinus Family to be a believer of the Light. He expanded his own lands to cover much farmland. He created Castle Justo and planted massive cornfields and other cash crops. Under his administration, the family became well known in the markets and their personal vaults grew greatly. Sadly, Nero died at a middle age, his dream to become a powerfull landowner never came true. Gaius Justinus After Nero's death, many years passed, Gaius' father took the head, he was known as the silent, for he never did anything much known for. But it was his youngest son, Gaius, who did great deeds. After his father's death and his older brother's assasination. Gaius took the head of the House and the estate. He wanted to rise to become a great and powerfull person, a man amonst kings. He created the Justinus Trading Organization, in which was meant to create a market for the goods his family produced for his native lordaeron and outside. It was an ultimate suscess, it got links with the goblin traders and kul'tiran merchants. He also created the Justinian Coat of Arms, based on the old flavium flag. Adolphus Justinus Gaius died of a strange death, many say that he was poisoned by his rival, another landowner whos busyness was being ruined by the Justinus. His son, Adolphus took over the family and its busyness. He was a member of the Lordaeron Army, at the time, he was knighted. He was a zealous and devout defender of the Light. He was well known for being just, giving life to his family name. It was during his life that the First and Second war began. First War At the beginning of the war, Adolphus provided money and resources to the War. He hired a personal army, known as Flavian Regional Army, to counter the rising orc threat. The burning of Stormwind and the comming refugees caused Adolphus to open up areas in his own estate to house the refugees. He provided shelter and food for them, not asking anything in return. This created House Justinus to become more active in politiques and being more influencial. He funded churches and areas for refugees outside of his estate to live until the war was over. Second War The comming of the Second war was comming. He sended both his older son and his youngest to fight for Lordaeron. He was even more active in the goverment, he attended meetings and sended couriers to all nobles in the land to get them more involved. It was because of him that King Therenas Menethil gave Adolphus the title of Lord of Flavium. War was over, and much of the refugees left for Stormwind. The old Adolphus sent his own sons to go and help Stormwind rebuild. With them, they took massive ammount of money to "invest" on the rebuild. He believe that there was money to be made by helping. The Conflict Years These years were the time that Otto and Martha Justinus claimed to be head of the House after Adolphus's death. This conflict lasted until the end of the Third War. Otto Justinus He was the youngest son of Adolphus, a recently knighted man. After his father's death, his brother rejected to become the Lord of Flavium because he was a priest and he could not take any earthy titles. As a male, he claimed to become the Lord of Flavium. He counted with the support of his own brother to become the head, but many still wanted Martha to become head. Martha Justinus The middle daughter of Adolphus. She was beautiful, cunning and a master lier. She claimed to be the head of the house and many supported her because she was merried to a Stormwind noble, and this union would have created a much powerfull family. Third War It was the Third War that ended the conflict between them. Otto was supposed to have been "killed" in the massacre in Stratholme. Without any other claim, Martha became the head of the family. What she did not know was that Otto had a son. Marcus Justinus, and he was the rightful owner of all of the Houses' money. Sadly for the House, most of their lands were completely run over by the plague and the undeath. Much of their political power died with Lordaeron. Currently To this moment, the House is being led by Marcus Justinus. His aunt Martha recently died, with no son from her part, the House was given to Marcus by his uncle, who had tought him when he was a young boy. He still is not the official Head until he swares fealty to the Kingdom of Stormwind by his House Priest, completing the religius oath, created by Marino during his life. Religion At the beginning, they were known to have been ancestral worshippers, building a burial cave to go and venerate their dead relatives. It is unknown when did they converted to an organized religion such as the Church of the Holy Light. But the modern Justinians are known for their piety and zealous. Many of them have sent their youngest male to become priests or paladins. Their believe on the Light is so strong, that the late Gaius Justinus founded the Sacred Order of the Holy Fire, a religious militant order based on the fundamental believes of the Light, to protect the locals from harm, which is defunct today. Property Today, much of the lands owned by the family was completely ravaged by the plague of undeath. Adolphus was the last of the family to ever place foot on their manor. Hope's Tavern: Builded on the reconstruction of Stormwind, this Justinian tavern serves anyone on their travels to Stormwind. Justinius Farm: Small farm located on Elwynn Forest. It is known for breeding horses. Justinian Trading Organization: The family owned trading company. It owns several merchant vessels. These ships are run by the Justinian Trading Organization, to fullfill contracts with both goblin and kul'tiran merchants to transport goods to Stormwind. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Nobility Category:House Justinus